Mais Do Que Irmãos
by lininhaaa
Summary: Sakura é a filha da empregada e Sasuke o filho mais novo de uma das famílias mais influentes de Konoha. Depois de uma tragédia, tornam-se irmãos de criação e o tempo provará que eles são mais que irmãos.
1. Sinopse Completa

_**Sinopse – Mais do que Irmãos**_

Sakura é a filha da empregada e Sasuke o filho mais novo de uma das famílias mais influentes de Konoha. Quase com a mesma idade, foram criados juntos.

Consideravam-se melhores amigos e juraram protegerem um ao outro.

Depois de uma tragédia, tornam-se irmãos de criação...

Eles cresceram e o tempo acabará mostrando sentimentos nunca antes revelados.

O tempo provará que eles são mais que irmãos...


	2. Gotta Be Somebody

_**Capítulo I – Gotta be Somebody**_

Mika Haruno é a empregada da família Uchiha, umas das famílias mais influentes de toda a Konoha. Nos seus 24 anos, era a empregada mais confiável da família. Sempre dedicou sua vida a servir o senhor Fugaku Uchiha e sua esposa, Mikoto Uchiha. Além disso, cuidava do pequeno, Sasuke, de cinco anos de idade e de Itachi, que a poucas semanas havia completado 9 anos.

A empregada tinha uma gratidão imensa pela família, pois foram as únicas pessoas que a acolheram num dos momentos mais críticos de sua vida: a gravidez.

Estava abandonada... Sem emprego... Sem família... Sem experiência!

Deram-lhe um quarto confortável, comida, lhe ensinaram tudo o que era necessário e deram-lhe assistência para que sua filha o mais importante para Mika, era o carinho que eles tinham por Sakura, sua filha, que nasceu e foi criada junto com Sasuke e Itachi.

**This time  
I wonder what it fells like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just tough enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing**

Dessa vez, me pergunto como é se sentir ao achar a  
pessoa dessa vida  
A pessoa que todos sonhamos, mas sonhos não são o  
bastante  
Então, eu vou ficar esperando por algo real

Estava uma tarde nublada naquele dia...

Estava uma tarde nublada naquele dia...

_- Eu já volto, Sakura..._ – murmurou uma mulher ao pé do ouvido de uma menininha de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. – _Comporte-se..._

A menina, que usava um vestido branco rendado encarou a mulher a sua frente.

_- Aonde você vai mamãe?_ – murmurou a doce Sakura, agarrada na mãe.

A mulher a abraçou, acariciando os curtos fios rosados.

_- Preciso ir ao mercado, mas prometo não demorar..._

A pequena Sakura apenas concordou, dando um beijo doce no rosto da mãe. Ela não sabia que esse seria seu último contato com ela...

**I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting  
It'll play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen**

Eu saberei pelo sentimento  
No momento que nos encontrarmos  
Vai aparecer imediatamente como uma cena na tela prata

Assim que Sakura a perdeu de vista, sentou-se em um dos degraus da enorme escada que havia na mansão, encolhendo-se, como um animal indefeso. Por algum motivo, a pequena não queria que sua mãe fosse, mas tinha a plena consciência que era necessário.

_- O que foi, Sakura-chan?_ – perguntou uma voz infantil atrás de Sakura.

**So I'll be holding my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until I move my way  
I'll find the one that I'll spend forever with**

Então estarei prendendo a respiração, perto do fim,  
Até esse momento que eu encontrarei a pessoa que eu  
vou estar junto para sempre

A rosada apenas levantou a cabeça e olhou para o garotinho de cabelos e olhos escuros. Ela o considerava seu melhor e único amigo.

- _Nada, Sasuke-kun... _– balbuciou ela, esfregando os olhos.

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

Porque ninguém quer ser o último  
Porque todo mundo quer se sentir como se alguém se importasse

O pequeno Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou a encarando por alguns segundos.

_- Por que você tá chorando? A tia Mika vai voltar logo..._ – disse ele com um sorriso infantil. – _A mamãe pediu para ela ir comprar umas coisas, mas daqui a pouco ela tá aqui de novo..._

**Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

Alguém para amar com minha vida em suas mãos  
Vai existir alguém para mim desse jeito

Sakura piscou algumas vezes e depois deu um sorriso.

_- Vem, Sakura-chan... Vamos brincar na sala! _

**Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
Somebody else that feels the same someway  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

Porque ninguém quer seguir por si próprio  
Todo mundo quer saber que não está sozinho  
Alguém mais que sinta o mesmo em algum lugar

Ela não teve tempo de pensar, pois quando deu por si, estava descendo as escadas de mãos dadas com o pequeno Uchiha. Aquele simples contato, fez com que as bochechas da pequena Sakura corassem...

Era sempre assim... O coraçãozinho da menina sempre disparava e ela sentia-se tola quando o Sasuke estava perto dela.

Uma tempestade aproximava-se de Konoha. Já era possível ver ao longe, alguns raios cortando o céu já acinzentado da cidade...

As horas passaram e Mika não havia voltado. Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke e Itachi estava preocupada com a demora da empregada. Ela havia pedido algumas coisas mínimas e o mercado não ficava a mais de duas quadras da mansão.

**Tonight, Out on the street,Out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right**

Esta noite, lá fora, na rua, na luz da lua  
E jogar esses sentimento pra lá

Em meio à decoração refinada da sala, duas crianças brincavam animadamente no tapete escuro. Sasuke e Sakura estavam à horas brincando e a pequena não havia dado falta de sua mãe... ainda!

**It's just like déjàvu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Could this be the end?**

É como um déjà vu eu, aqui, com você  
Então estarei prendendo a respiração  
Poderia ser o fim?

_- Não é justo, Sasuke! Você sempre ganha!_ – disse a pequena emburrada. _– Eu não quero mais brincar!_

_- Ah, Sakura-chan! Só mais uma... Por favor! Prometo que te deixo ganhar..._

Sakura apenas assentiu e viraram as peças do jogo da memória que os divertiram durante toda a tarde.

**Isn't that movie where  
I find the one that I spend forever with**

Esse é o momento que eu encontrarei a pessoa que eu  
vou estar junto para sempre

Ambos estavam lado a lado jogando. Sasuke, vendo que a menina perderia de novo, passou algumas peças para o lado da garota, para que assim, ela ganhasse. Ele tinha um carinho especial pela rosada... Talvez até demais!

_- Sua vez..._ – disse ele.

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

Porque ninguém quer ser o último  
Porque todo mundo quer se sentir como se alguém se importasse

Quando Sakura ia virar uma de suas peças, um raio forte cortou os céus de Konoha, muito próximo à mansão, fazendo a garotinha assustar-se e gritar. Involuntariamente, Sakura escondeu seu rosto, encostando-se em Sasuke.

_- Eu tô com medo..._ – balbuciou ela em meio à soluços.

**Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

Alguém para amar com minha vida em suas mãos  
Vai existir alguém para mim desse jeito

O pequeno ficou sem reação, apesar de ter um medo tremendo de tempestades. Ele podia sentir Sakura tremendo ao seu lado, e tudo o que ele fez foi colocar sua mão sobre a dela.

_- Calma, Sakura-chan..._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sakura? – _perguntou uma voz doce.

Mikoto havia escutado o grito da rosada e correu até onde ela e seu fllho estavam brincando.

_- Ela tá com medo, mamãe..._ – disse o moreno.

_- Calma, querida..._ – disse Mikoto abaixando-se na frente da menina. – _É só uma chuva rápida..._ – finalizou a mulher com um sorriso.

_- Cadê a mamãe?_ – perguntou Sakura à Mikoto. – _Ela tá demorando muito..._

Uma outra governanta entrou na sala no momento da pergunta. A mulher parecia um pouco angustiada.

_- Com licença, dona Mikoto... Telefone para a senhora!_ – exclamou a mulher, dando-lhe o telefone para a patroa.

_- Obrigada, Inuka..._ – agradeceu a mulher. – _Quem é? Sim, sou Mikoto Uchiha..._ – a expressão de Mikoto também se tornou preocupada. Enquanto concordava com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, desviava seus olhos para a pequena Sakura. – _Tem certeza que é ela? S-sim... Já estou a caminho..._

Depois de desligar o telefone, Mikoto parecia desconcertada. Estava totalmente desnorteada, ainda mais com a presença das duas crianças exatamente à sua frente.

_- Mikoto?_ – uma voz grave ecoou pela sala, mais precisamente, vinha da porta.

O senhor Fugaku Uchiha acabara de chegar com o pequeno Itachi.

_- Papaii!_ – gritou o pequeno indo de encontro ao homem. – _Itachi!_

Fugaku aproximou-se e pegou Sasuke no colo, dando um beijo na face do filho. Aproximando-se mais, pôde notar a impaciência e o desespero visivelmente estampados no rosto da esposa.

_- O que aconteceu, Mikoto? _– perguntou preocupado.

A mulher fitou as duas crianças à sua frente, demorando-se mais na menina de cabelos roséos e depois voltou seus olhos negros para o marido.

_- Preciso falar com você, Fugaku!_ – murmurou a mulher.

O marido assentiu e apenas seguiu a esposa para outro cômodo da casa... Longe dos pequenos.

Itachi sentou-se no sofá, próximo às duas crianças e abriu sua mochila.

_- Quer brincar, Itachi-kun? _– perguntou a rosada.

_- Agora não, Sakura-chan... Preciso fazer o dever de casa!_ – respondeu o menino. – _Depois a gente brinca..._

Os pequenos concordaram e voltaram a se ocupar com o jogo, enquanto Itachi tirava seus cadernos e livros da mochila.

A chuva caia incessantemente em Konoha e ainda não havia qualquer sinal de Mika.

Os senhores Uchihas deixaram Inuka com a responsabilidade de cuidar dos pequenos, enquanto saíram apressados em meio à tempestade.

_- Se comportem..._ – foi essa a ordem que Fugaku deu às três crianças.

Por volta das oito e meia da noite, Mikoto e Fugaku chegaram na mansão. Encontraram seus filhos e a garotinha assistindo TV, ao lado de Inuka.

_- Sakura..._ – murmurou Mikoto chegando perto da menina. – _Precisamos falar com você!_

A menina sem entender muito, aproximou-se dos patrões com um certo receio. Na sua cabeça, passou-se que talvez ela tivesse feito algo que tivesse os desagradado.

_- Eu fiz alguma coisa, senhora Uchiha?_ – perguntou a menina.

_- Não querida..._ – respondeu a mulher, dando um sorriso amarelo. – _eu tenho uma notícia, que talvez você não goste..._

A menina sem entender, apenas piscou os olhos curiosa, aguardando a tal notícia. Mikoto acariciou os cabelos da menina e depois de um suspiro pesaroso, decidiu contar a verdade para a menina.

_- Querida, sua mãe sofreu um acidente... _– balbuciou com pesar, vendo os orbes esmeraldas enxerem-se de lágrimas.

**Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone**

Porque ninguém quer seguir por si próprio  
Todo mundo quer saber que não está sozinho

_- M-mas... Ela disse que ia voltar lo-logo... _

_- Eu sinto muito, Sakura-chan... Sua mãe não agüentou e..._ – Mikoto parou um pouco de falar, já precisava escolher as palavras certas. – _Ela foi para o céu, querida._

A menina ao ouvir essas palavras, caiu no chão totalmente desolada. Ela chorava desesperadamente, enquanto pronunciava "mamãe" para si mesma.

Sasuke ao escutar o choro de Sakura, correu ao seu lado e depois fitou os pais, que também estavam comovidos e tristes pela tragédia repentina.

_- O que foi, Sakura-chan? _– perguntou o menino mexendo nos cabelos dela.

_- Minha mamãe... e-ela morreu..._ – respondeu em meio a soluços. – _A-agora e-eu não t-tenho m-mais ninguém..._

O garotinho abraçou a amiga com força, sentindo Sakura gélida e trêmula, devido ao tamanho nervoso.

Fugaku aproximou-se da menina e agachou-se até ficar mais ou menos na altura dos pequenos.

_- Sakura, olhe para mim..._ – murmurou o homem. Depois de alguns segundos, Sakura atendeu ao pedido dele e direcionou seus orbes à ele. – _Não se preocupe... Nós cuidaremos de você...de agora em diante, vamos cuidar de você como nossa própria filha!_

**Somebody else that feels the same someway  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

Alguém mais que sinta o mesmo em algum lugar  
Vai existir alguém para mim por aí

Sasuke ao ouvir aquilo, arregalou suas duas pedras cor de ônix e depois abraçou mais forte Sakura. Aquela era a melhor notícia de sua vida, na opinião do pequeno Sasuke.

_- Nós vamos ser irmãos, Sakura-chan..._ – dizendo isso, ele deu um beijo estalado no rosto dela. – _Prometo te proteger sempre!_

_**Continua...**_

_Nickelback – Never gonna be alone_

_Hey, pessoas! Espero que tenham gostado! *-*_

_E esse capítulo foi só o começo de uma história emocionante! : )_

_Deixem reviews! Não custa nada!_

_Mil beijoooos :***_


	3. Easier To Run

_**Capítulo II – Easier To Run (Mais Fácil Correr)**_

Depois da morte trágica de Mika, a família Uchiha havia adotado Sakura.

A vida dos "irmãos" Uchiha era relativamente calma... Estudavam no mesmo colégio, e como Sasuke havia prometido naquela tarde chuvosa, protegeu Sakura de tudo e de todos.

**It's easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb  
it's so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone**

É mais fácil correr  
Substituindo essa dor por algo insensível  
É muito mais fácil fugir  
Do que encarar toda essa dor aqui sozinho

Sakura, apesar da vida luxuosa que levava, nunca deixou a riqueza lhe subir a cabeça. Diferente de Itachi e Sasuke, nunca gostou de coisas caras, mas sim de roupas de boa qualidade, mesmo sendo baratas.

_***15 anos depois...***_

Agora, Sakura encontrava-se com 19 anos, Sasuke com 20 e Itachi com 24 anos, respectivamente.

Como uma tradição da família Uchiha, Sakura foi mandada para um Intercâmbio na Austrália logo após ter terminado o ensino médio. Passou dois anos lá e agora, estava no avião voltando para Konoha...

_- Sakura, isso vai ser bom para o seu currículo! Além disso, Sasuke e Itachi já fizeram intercâmbio... Não seria justo você não fazer...- _esse era o argumento de Mikoto e Fugaku.

Por mais que a rosada insistisse que essa viagem não era necessária, decidiu ir, apenas para não contrariá-los.

Sakura não tinha como negar que os Uchihas a tratavam como uma verdadeira filha. Nunca lhe negaram nada, sempre lhe deram amor, carinho e broncas quando necessárias...

A rosada via em Fugaku o pai que nunca conhecera e em Mikoto a mãe que lhe fazia tanta falta. Não poderia negar em como teve sorte. Talvez, se Mika trabalhasse para outra família e acontecesse aquela tragédia, Sakura provavelmente estaria em um orfanato ou mesmo na rua...

Finalmente havia acordado, depois de uma longa soneca na poltrona confortável do avião. Quando olhou pela janela, perdeu-se na quantidade de nuvens no belo céu azul.

_- Gostaria de alguma coisa senhorita?_ – indagou uma aeromoça sorridente.

Instantaneamente, ela voltou sua cabeça para o corredor.

_- Hãn?_ – Sakura tentava voltar ao mundo real, enquanto encarava a moça que ainda aguardava uma resposta. _– Ah... desculpe! Não... não quero nada! Obrigada!_

Depois disso, continuou admirando a paisagem pela janela. Mal podia esperar para chegar no aeroporto e ver Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi e... Sasuke. Esse era o problema! Sentia mais falta de Sasuke do que de qualquer outra pessoa.

**Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me a secret i've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
Rhey never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played**

Algo foi tirado  
Bem do fundo de mim  
Um segredo que tenho mantido trancado  
Ninguém pode sequer ver  
Ferimentos tão profundos nunca mostrados  
Nunca desaparecem  
Como figuras se movendo em minha cabeça  
Por anos e anos elas passam

Seu coração alertava-lhe que não era um bom sinal. Com seus quase 20 anos, sabia que o fato de seu coração disparar pelo simples fato de ouvir a voz dele ou até mesmo, olhar uma foto, era algo mais além de um carinho de irmão.

**If i could change i would  
take back the pain i would  
retrace every wrong move that i made i would  
if i could  
stand up and take the blame i would  
if I can take all the shame to the grave i would**

Se eu pudesse mudar eu o faria  
Tirar a dor eu tiraria  
Refazer cada passo errado que eu dei, eu faria  
Se eu pudesse  
Ficar e levar a culpa eu o faria  
Se eu pudesse levar toda a vergonha pra sepultura eu o faria

Mas ela também tinha a plena consciência que ele não sentia nada por ela, afinal não era ninguém perto das amigas dele... Todas lindas, ricas e bem arrumadas! A combinação perfeita para Sasuke Uchiha!

_- Ele é meu irmão... Droga!_ – repreendeu-se em apenas imaginar como seria se ele lhe visse de forma diferente.

**It's easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb  
it's so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone**

É mais fácil correr  
Substituindo essa dor por algo insensível  
É muito mais fácil fugir  
Do que encarar toda essa dor aqui sozinho

Uma voz vinda dos microfones do avião alertava-lhe que finalmente o avião estava em terra firme e não pôde evitar que um sorriso lhe brotasse nos lábios.

Com a ajuda de um senhor gentil, retirou uma pequena frasqueira do bagageiro e juntou-se às outras pessoas que desciam as escadas do avião para finalmente voltar a sua vida.

**Sometimes i remember  
the darkness of my past  
bringing back these memories  
i wish i didn't have  
sometimes i think of letting go  
and never looking back  
and never moving forward so  
there'd never be a past**

Às vezes me lembro  
Da escuridão de meu passado  
Trazendo de volta essas memórias  
Que eu desejava nunca ter  
Às vezes penso em deixar  
E nunca olhar para trás  
Porém nunca seguir adiante  
Nunca haveria passado

Andou a passos lentos até o salão do aeroporto, enquanto tentava inutilmente acalmar seu coração que batia desenfreado contra o peito.

Quando atravessou a porta automática do aeroporto, viu uma cabeleira solitária no meio da multidão, mas para sua surpresa não era Sasuke, mas sim Itachi. Não havia como negar que ele destacava-se não só pelo cabelo, mas pelo "conjunto". Um homem moreno, com olhos mais negros que a noite, trajando um terno também de cor preta.

_- Kami-sama, essa viagem não me fez bem..._ – murmurou para si mesma.

**If i could change i would  
take back the pain i would  
retrace every wrong move that i made i would  
if i could  
stand up and take the blame i would  
if i could take all the shame to the grave i would**

Se eu pudesse mudar eu o faria  
Tirar a dor eu tiraria  
Refazer cada passo errado que eu dei, eu faria  
Se eu pudesse  
Ficar e levar a culpa eu o faria  
Se eu pudesse levar toda a vergonha pra sepultura eu o faria

Depois de praguejar-se internamente, viu Itachi acenando com um sorriso, que aos olhos da rosada, era tristonho.

_- Sakura-chan!_ – Gritou ele.

Ela correu e o abraçou, sentindo seus braços enlaçaram-lhe os ombros. Finalmente alguém familiar depois de tantos anos...

_- Itachi-kun! Que saudade! _

Ambos se separaram com um sorriso carinhoso.

_- Como você está?_ – perguntou ele, depois de dar uma olhada em Sakura.- _Você não mudou nada!_

_- Estou bem, Itachi... Mas..._ – interrompeu-se e olhou para os lados, estranhando a ausência do resto da família- _Cadê a mamãe, o papai e o Sasuke?_ - Sakura não deixou de notar que Itachi contorceu a expressão. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

**Just washing it aside  
all of the helplessness inside  
pretending i don't feel so misplaced  
is so much simpler than change**

Apenas lavando  
O desamparo profundo  
Fingir que não estou fora do lugar  
É muito mais simples que mudar

Itachi permaneceu mudo por alguns instantes e a agonia dela aumentou.

_- Fala Itachi!_ – Gritou. _– Você tá me assustando!_

Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela e pediu que fossem até uma cafeteria, localizada no próprio aeroporto. Sakura tentou protestar, mas Itachi estava irredutível.

Finalmente quando chegaram a tal cafeteria, Itachi pediu um cappuccino e ela, apenas uma garrafa de água natural.

_- Fala logo, Itachi... Estou ficando desesperada! _

_- Bom... Aconteceu uma coisa sim, Sakura-chan..._ – murmurou ele com pesar. – _A mamãe... ela faleceu a quase um ano!_

Sakura apenas sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira idiota de Itachi.

**It's easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb  
it's so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone**

É mais fácil correr  
Substituindo essa dor por algo insensível  
É muito mais fácil fugir  
Do que encarar toda essa dor aqui sozinho

_- O-o quê? Mas, eu sempre liguei para casa e o papai dizia que estava tudo bem, Itachi!_ – disse incrédula. – _Você está brincando, não está?_

_- Não,Sakura...Papai achou melhor não te contar nada enquanto não chegasse!_- respondeu. – _As coisas estão horríveis em casa... Sasuke tornou-se uma pessoa fria e arredia desde a morte da mamãe..._

Sakura não acreditava no que ouvia. Como se não bastasse ter perdido sua mãe biológica, agora, perdera também sua mãe de criação... e Sasuke? Ele não mudaria com ela... Continuariam tendo a mesma relação de antes... Teriam?

_- Vamos para casa, Sakura... Papai e Ayama devem estar nos esperando..._

_- Peraí, Amaya?_ – Sakura apenas viu o irmão mais velho afirmar com um aceno de cabeça. – _Quem é..._

_- A namorada do papai..._ – interrompeu.

- _Namorada?-_ Gritou limpando as lágrimas do rosto. Sakura na mesma hora levantou-se bruscamente e deu um soco na mesa. _– Você está mentindo, Itachi! Pare com essa brincadeira e diga a verdade, droga!_

Itachi apenas a encarou e Sakura pôde ver que cada palavra do que o irmão dissera, era a mais pura verdade.

_- Não é po-possível..._ – murmurou. – _O que aconteceu com a mamãe?_

**Its easier to run  
if i could change i would  
take back the pain i would**

É mais fácil correr  
Se eu pudesse mudar eu o faria  
Tirar a dor eu tiraria

_- Era um domingo e nós estávamos almoçando num restaurante, quando o papai e Sasuke começaram a discutir... Na verdade, nem me lembro o motivo, só sei que ele saiu da mesa bufando e mamãe o seguiu até o lado de fora._ – Itachi fitou a rosada por breves momentos e prosseguiu. –_ Ela o chamou e pediu que ele voltasse, mas ele não a ouviu e acabou atravessando a rua... Então, quando mamãe foi atravessar, não viu o caminhão que tentou parar, mas não... deu tempo! _

**Retrace every wrong move that i made i would  
if i could**

Refazer cada passo errado que eu dei, eu faria  
Se eu pudesse

Sakura apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

_- O pior de tudo é que Sasuke acha que foi o culpado pela morte dela..._ – comentou o Uchiha. – _E agora ele está insuportável! Ele anda voltando tarde de suas saídas... Ele está muito rebelde! A casa vive em um verdadeiro pé de guerra..._

_- Deviam ter me contado..._ – murmurou. –_ Se eu soubesse, teria voltado!_

Ambos permaneceram calados por longos minutos e tudo o que Itachi ouvia era os soluços de Sakura. Aos poucos, a rosada acalmou-se e os dois foram para o conversível de Itachi.

**Stand up and take the blame i would  
if i could take all the shame to the grave**

Ficar e levar a culpa eu o faria  
Se eu pudesse levar toda a vergonha pra sepultura.

Antes de dar a partida no veículo, Itachi virou-se para a rosada, que olhava pelo vidro.

_- Talvez você possa mudá-lo, Sakura-chan... – _finalmente Itachi tinha a atenção de Sakura._ – Mas já vou avisando... Não será fácil!_

**Olá! Aqui está mais um capítulo! :)**

**Queria agradecer a **Thami-Uchiha **que deixou um review! ^^**

**Obrigada, viu!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! \o Deixem reviews, afinal é com eles que os autores escrevem mais rápido e ficam mais felizes!**

**Beijoos :***


	4. What About Now?

_**Capítulo III – What About Now? **_

_**(E agora?)**_

A mansão Uchiha estava um tanto quanto quieta, senão fosse pelas risadas histéricas de Amaya, falando com alguma de suas amigas da alta sociedade. Seus gritos de "felicidade" podiam ser ouvidos do topo da escada, onde um rapaz de cabelos escuros estava parado, apenas ouvindo o que a mulher dizia.

O simples fato de Amaya estar ali, fazia Sasuke grunhir de raiva. Ele a odiava mais que qualquer coisa.

"_Como é possível o meu pai colocar essa mulherzinha no lugar da minha mãe?"_

**Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading.  
For all the things that we are,  
We are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?  
**  
Sombras preenchem um coração vazio  
Enquanto o amor desaparece  
Por tudo o que somos  
Nós não falamos  
Podemos ver além das cicatrizes  
E fazer isso o alvorecer?

Andou a passos duros e rápidos pelo enorme corredor do segundo andar e bateu com força a porta de seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e ficou fitando o teto branco do cômodo.

Naquele dia, Sasuke estava mais irritado do que de costume. Algo o incomodava...

_- Merda!_ – praguejou ao olhar o calendário. – _É amanhã... Um ano!_

Sabia exatamente que no dia seguinte, faria um ano que Mikoto havia falecido... Um ano em que, por diversas vezes, seu pai o culpava pela morte trágica da mãe... E, amanhã, completaria 6 meses que Amaya era a mais nova "senhora Uchiha".

O conversível de Itachi já estava parado em frente aos portões da mansão Uchiha, apenas esperando o porteiro, Sr. Massaru, reconhecê-los pelas câmeras de segurança.

O caminho para a mansão foi em total silêncio. Itachi algumas vezes desviava seus olhos para Sakura, que permanecia praticamente imóvel no banco do passageiro.

_- Ela é uma boa pessoa?_ – murmurou Sakura, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

_- Hum?_ – Itachi havia sido pego de surpresa, afinal já tinha se acostumado com o silêncio.

Ela voltou seus olhos esmeraldas para ele.

_- Amaya..._

Nesse momento, os dois viram os portões se abrindo e uma tristeza tomou conta de Sakura... Só de imaginar que não veria mais Mikoto alegrando todos os cômodos da casa, fazia com que a rosada deixasse cair algumas lágrimas.

_- Ah... bom, não sei, Sakura-chan..._ – comentou ele. Parou de falar por alguns instantes para cumprimentar o velho Sr. Massaru, que lhe acenava de forma simpática. Depois, voltou-se novamente para o assunto. – _Agora que moro sozinho, venho poucas vezes aqui... Acho melhor você tirar suas próprias conclusões!_

Sakura não respondeu, apenas ficou imaginando como seria sua nova madrasta. Quem sabe fosse tão boa quanto Mikoto?

**Change the colors of the sky.  
****And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
**Mudam as cores do céu  
E o tornam-se possíveis  
As maneiras que você me fez sentir vivo,  
As maneiras que te amei

Ele já tinha atirado o maldito calendário na parede, e os travesseiros estavam espalhados pelo quarto.

Sasuke tinha a plena certeza que não agüentaria o dia de amanhã. Sentia-se culpado pela morte de sua mãe... Talvez se ele não tivesse discutido com seu pai... Talvez se ele não fosse tão orgulhoso e tivesse se calado diante das afrontas de Fugaku... Talvez se ele não tivesse atravessado a rua sem nem ao menos querer saber de sua mãe gritando do outro lado da rua... Talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido... **Talvez!**

**For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.**

Por tudo aquilo que nunca morre  
E no meio da noite  
O amor irá te encontrar

Sentia sua cabeça latejando, afinal passara quase toda a tarde trancado no quarto, sem nem ao menos comer, além da ressaca que sentia devido a "pequena" bebedeira da noite anterior.

Nem se lembrava da volta de Sakura, apenas se deu conta quando viu uma cabeleira rosa saindo do carro do irmão.

_- Não faltava mais nada..._ – resmungou o Uchiha.

**What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?**

E agora?  
E hoje?  
E se você estiver fazendo tudo aquilo que eu significava?  
E se nosso amor nunca tivesse acabado?

O problema não era ela ter chegado, mas sim, seu jeito... Provavelmente iria perguntar sobre tudo o que aconteceu, por que ele estava daquele jeito, e outros pequenos detalhes... E a paciência de Sasuke estava no limite.

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?**

E se tivéssemos perdido palavras que nunca conseguiríamos achar?  
Baby, antes que seja tarde,  
E agora?

Quando Sakura atravessou as portas da mansão, ficou boquiaberta com as mudanças. Tudo parecia triste. As plantas que Mikoto tanto adorava não estavam mais lá. Haviam sido substituídas por luminárias e pequenos enfeites.

_- Aquela é a Amaya..._ – Itachi apontou para uma mulher sentada.

Os orbes de Sakura desviaram-se para uma mulher de cabelo ruivo chamativo. Não pôde ver o rosto da mulher, porque estava sentada de costas para eles, mas, por algum motivo, não gostara da voz e do jeito que a mesma gesticulava ao telefone.

_- Sei que parece difícil, Sakura-chan, mas tente ser simpática..._ – murmurou ele ao pé do ouvido. Depois, soltou um pigarro para tentar chamar a atenção da madrasta. – _Amaya..._

Amaya terminou rapidamente sua ligação e logo voltou-se para os dois.

_- Mas olha só..._ – disse ela indo em direção à Itachi e Sakura. – _Quem é ela?_

_- Amaya, essa é Sakura..._ – disse ele colocando as mãos nas costas da rosada. _– Ela também é minha irmã!_

Pouco a pouco, Amaya aproximou-se a passos lentos dos dois, parando a poucos metros de distância.

_- Ah sim!_ – indagou. – _Fugaku me contou sobre você..._

_- Bom, preciso ir! – _murmurou Itachi_. – Espero que se dêem bem! _

Sakura deu um passo a frente e estendeu a mão, ainda um pouco tímida.

_- Prazer, Sakura Uchiha..._ – murmurou dando um sorriso amarelo.

_- Prazer, querida..._

**The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shatters fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.**

O sol está quebrando nos seus olhos  
Para começar um novo dia  
Esse coração quebrado ainda pode sobreviver  
Com o toque de sua graça  
Sombras desaparecem na luz  
E eu estou ao seu lado  
Onde o amor irá te encontrar.

Nem mesmo o banho que Sasuke havia acabado de tomar, o ajudou a esfriar a cabeça. Jogou a toalha em cima da escrivaninha do quarto e pegou uma roupa qualquer: uma camiseta branca de mangas com alguns desenhos em preto e uma calça jeans escura. Depois, jogou-se novamente na cama e, como todos os dias que estava de férias, fitava o teto do quarto.

**Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.**

Agora que estamos aqui  
Agora que chegamos tão longe  
É só agüentar firme

Felizmente estavam em época de férias, e apesar de tudo, Sasuke podia sair e se divertir com seus amigos... Pena que não tinha vontade! Preferia sair sozinho e se embebedar em qualquer lugar, voltar altas horas da noite e ouvir os desaforos de seu pai.

Amaya conduziu Sakura ao sofá da sala e pediu que se sentasse ao seu lado, para que assim, as duas pudessem se conhecer melhor.

_- Quantos anos você tem, Sakura? _

_- Tenho dezenove anos, Amaya-sama... _

_- Você é um ano mais nova que Sasuke não é?_ – perguntou de forma doce. A mulher viu a rosada concordar com um sorriso tímido. – _Mas me diga, o que pretende fazer agora que voltou?_

_- Pretendo fazer faculdade de propaganda e marketing... Papai e mamãe sempre quiseram que os filhos continuassem a tomar conta das empresas! _

_- Entendo!_ – exclamou. –_ Você poderia pedir ajuda à Itachi, não é? Itachi já é formado em relações públicas e Sasuke começará a faculdade de administração..._

_- Não seria uma má idéia, Amaya-sama! _

Sakura já parecia um pouco menos tímida e a princípio, tinha gostado de Amaya... Apesar de tudo, ela era a nova senhora Uchiha e teria que conviver com ela sobre o mesmo teto.

_- Você já viu o Sasuke?_ – perguntou.

**There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.**

Não há nada que temer  
Pois eu estou justo ao seu lado  
Por toda a minha vida  
Sou seu

__

_- N-não... Ainda não o vi!_

- _Ele deve estar no quarto, Sakura! Por que não vai lá falar com ele? Fugaku me disse que vocês eram grudados quando pequenos..._

Sakura apenas assentiu e direcionou-se para as escadas. Sentia suas pernas bambearem desde que ouvira o nome dele.

Com dificuldade, subiu degrau por degrau, tentando manter o controle de seu coração, que pulava desenfreado dentro do peito.

**What about now?  
What about today?**

E agora?  
E hoje?

Estava perdido em pensamentos, quando escutou a música do celular.

"_Quem seria o idiota a ligar bem agora?"_

Quando pousou seus olhos sobre o visor do celular, leu "Naruto". Revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência. Apertou o botão vermelho e recusou a chamada do amigo... Mas poucos segundos depois, percebeu que Naruto não desistiria tão fácil.

Atendeu com má vontade o celular e o ouviu gritando:

_- Teme!_

_- O que você quer?_

_- Vamos sair para dar uma volta? Você anda muito trancado dentro de casa!_

_- Não quero, Dobe! Foi para isso que me ligou?_ – perguntou irritado.

_- Sim, mas..._

Sasuke desligou na cara de Naruto. Não estava com paciência para ouvir as babaquices dele. Do jeito que conhecia o amigo, sabia que a conversa terminaria em Hinata. Desde o começo do namoro dos dois, o loiro contava a Sasuke tudo o que acontecia. Apesar de tudo, não se importava em ouvir, mas de uns tempos para cá, pequenas coisas acabavam irritando Sasuke.

Lá estava ela... Em frente ao quarto de Sasuke tentando tomar coragem para bater na porta.

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

E se você estiver fazendo tudo aquilo que eu significava?  
E se nosso amor nunca tivesse acabado?  
E se tivéssemos perdido palavras que nunca conseguiríamos achar?

__

_- Vamos, Sakura... Bata na porta!_ – murmurou para si mesma. – _Vai! Vai!_

Quando finalmente recostou sua cabeça no travesseiro, escutou alguém batendo na porta.

_- Vá embora!_– Gritou o Uchiha sem nem ao menos mover um músculo.

**What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?**  
E agora?  
E hoje?  
E se você estiver fazendo tudo aquilo que eu significava?  
E se nosso amor nunca tivesse acabado?

O barulho cessou por breves momentos, mas depois, foram ouvidas mais três batidas.

_- Inferno!_ – praguejou o Uchiha. – _Quem é?_

_- Sou eu, Sasuke-kun..._ – respondeu a pessoa do lado de fora. A voz da garota que o chamara parecia trêmula. – _Posso entrar?_

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,**

E se tivéssemos perdido palavras que nunca conseguiríamos achar?  
Baby, antes que seja tarde,  
Baby, antes que seja tarde,  
Baby, antes que seja tarde,

_- Essa voz..._ – murmurou para si mesmo.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela voz. Como havia esquecido que ela já tinha chegado à mansão?

**What about now?**

E agora?

**...Continua...**

_What About Now? - Daughtry_

Eu só queria muito agradecer pela paciência e pelos reviews que vocês deixaram. Obrigada de verdade!*-*

Críticas e elogios são bem vindos, não deixem de mandar!

Beijoos


End file.
